Heaven Knows
by peblish
Summary: Suho benci kenyataan bahwa Kris harus meninggalkannya untuk studi lanjutan di Kanada. Suatu hari, Kris menelponnya pukul 5 pagi dan berkata bahwa ia sedang di Korea lalu mengajak Suho berkencan. Semuanya berjalan baik2 saja, sampai akhirnya Sehun, adik laki-laki Kris, menelpon Suho dan mengatakan bahwa Kris tengah koma di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. / EXO. KrisHo. GS. Rnr?


_Suho benci kenyataan bahwa Kris harus meninggalkannya untuk studi lanjutan di Kanada. Suatu hari, gadis itu bahagia sekali saat Kris menelponnya pukul 5 pagi dan berkata bahwa ia sudah kembali ke Korea sekaligus mengajak Suho berkencan. Kencan itu berjalan dengan sempurna dan bahagia, sampai akhirnya Sehun, adik laki-laki Kris, menelpon Suho dan mengatakan bahwa Kris tengah koma di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. / EXO. KrisHo. Suho as girl. Rnr juseyo ^^_

.

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

 _ **Heaven Knows**_

.

.

.

cast :

\- suho

\- kris

\- other cast

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : untuk sumarry di atas, aku ngutip sinopsis dari salah satu chinese movie di channel Celestial Movies. Untuk judulnya, aku nyolong judul lagunya Rick Price :v kalo buat jalan ceritanya, aku coba bikin ceritanya sendiri dari sinopsis itu ^^

okay, happy reading and dont forget to leave review! ^_^v

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Pangeran... Tunggu aku, Pangeran!"_

 _Suho berlari-lari kecil dengan susah-payah selagi menjinjing bawahan gaun birunya yang mewah. Astaga, kenapa tangga ini panjang sekali, sih? Gimana bisa keburu mengejar Sang Pangeran yang sudah bersiap menaiki kudanya di bawah sanaaaa?_

 _"Pangeran! Tunggu!" Fyuh, akhirnya Suho sampai juga di bawah sana. Dengan dramatis Suho mencekal lengan kekar Sang Pangeran tersebut, kemudian mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca lalu berkata lirih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Pangeran Kris..."_

 _"Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri." Pangeran Kris mengelus lembut sebelah pipi putih Suho. "Aku harus pergi sekarang juga..."_

 _"Tapi bagaimana denganku, Pangeran?" Suho sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau saja make-up-nya luntur akibat air matanya yang bercucuran. Eh, tunggu dulu. Memangnya make-up tuan putri kerajaan bukan make-up yang tahan air, ya..?_

 _Suho memejamkan kedua matanya pelan-pelan saat Pangeran Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya... Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan mesranya._

 _"Kau mau kemana, Pangeran..?" Tanya Suho lirih sambil tetap memegangi lengan Pangeran Kris setelah ia menyudahi ciuman mereka. "Aku... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Pangeran... Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

 _"Maaf, Tuan Putri..." Sekali lagi Pangeran Kris mengelus pipi Suho dengan lembut. "Aku harus... Aku harus pergi ke negeri tetangga... Untuk... Beli mentega..."_

 _"Hah?" Kedua mata Suho membulat bodoh. "HAAAAAAH?"_

.

.

.

"SUHOOOO! BANGUUUNNN! BANTUIN EOMMA BELI MENTEGA, DONG!"

Suho terbangun dari tidurnya saat teriakan ibunya menusuk telinga dan relung hatinya. Astaga, astaga... Sudah keren-keren pakai gaun mewah, setting _glamour_ di tangga kerajaan, ada pemeran pangeran tampan berkuda putih, adegan ciuman mesra... Kenapa ending-nya malah hancur kayak begitu?!

Suho mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar, kemudian menjerit, "MIMPI MACAM APAAA ITU BARUSAAAAANNNN?"

"SUHOOOO! BELIIN MENTEGAAAA! CEPETAAAANN!" Buset, ibu Suho benar-benar nggak sabaran! Suho langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan kondisi kepala agak pusing, kemudian segera berlari keluar kamar menghampiri ibunya di dapur.

"Ngapain aja, sih, dipanggilin dari tadi nggak nongol-nongol?" Ibu Suho melirik jutek anak perempuannya yang baru saja turun dari tangga dengan wajah bete.

"Ih, eomma! Namanya juga hari libur! Haram, tahu, bangun pagi di hari libur." Ucap Suho asal memberi alasan. "Kenapa teriak-teriak, sih? Ancur, kan, mimpi indahku barusan..." Hiks, sepertinya gadis manis ini masih sebal dengan adegan Pangeran-Kris-pergi-meninggalkannya-dengan-alasan-mau-pergi-beli-mentega-ke-negeri-sebelah di dalam mimpinya tadi...

"Hari libur, hari libur..." Ibu Suho memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Kamu itu, ya. Mentang-mentang tes seleksi lanjutan masih sebulan lagi, bukan artinya kamu bisa males-malesan gini! Belajar yang rajin, sana! Nggak malu sama temen-temen kamu yang udah santai keterima universitas dari jauh-jauh hari?"

 _Gabruk_. Suho langsung memasang raut wajah gondok. Secara tidak langsung ia baru saja dihina oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri karena nilai tesnya tidak mencukupi standar nilai tes seleksi utama yang diadakan sekitar sebulan yang lalu, dan secara tidak langsung ia baru saja dibanding-bandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang mayoritas lulus tes seleksi utama tersebut.

"Udah, sana. Kamu ke supermarket, sana. Beliin eomma mentega." Ibu Suho menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan kepada anak perempuannya itu. "Inget, ya, mentega! Bukan margarin. Awas kalau kamu sampai rumah bawa plastik isinya margarin kayak dulu itu."

"Ih, iya iya. Aku ngerti, kok." Gumam Suhoㅡmasih gondok. Kemudian ia menerima lembaran uang ribuan itu lalu mencium pipi ibunya sebelum melangkah pergi. "Ya udah, aku berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suho mendengus sebal melihat kedua sahabatnya itu ngakak puas menertawai dirinya. "Jangan tertawa." Desis Suho sambil mendelik kesal.

"Huahahahaha... Sumpah, aku nggak bisa bayangin si Kris... Eh, si Pangeran Kris, huahahaha... Bilang kalau dia harus ke negeri tetangga buat beli mentega?! Huahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa ekstrim sambil memukul-mukul meja kayu cokelat tempat ketiga gadis itu berkumpul di sore yang cerah itu.

Kyungsoo mencoba meredakan tawanya, tapi gagal karena ia terus-terusan merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya semenjak mendengar kisah konyol Suho di alam mimpi barusan. "Huakakakak... Udah harus ke negeri tetangga, beli mentega, pula! Huahahahaha... Jauh amat beli mentega ke negeri tetangga?! Warung sebelah sekolah kita juga jual mentega, kali, huahahaha..."

Sebetulnya Suho udah was-was banget buat menceritakan mimpinya pagi tadi! Tapi gimana lagi, doooong? Suho ngebet banget pengin menceritakan adegan ciumannya dengan Pangeran Kris di mimpinya semalam. Alhasil bagian dialog Pangeran Kris yang mau pergi ke negeri tetangga buat beli mentega itu nyantol dalam ceritanya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ih, ih.

"Kamu kangen banget sama Kris, ya, Ho?" Baekhyun sudah menghentikan tawanya, tapi gadis itu masih cekikikan sesekali. Pasalnya Baekhyun sudah bisa melihat asap-asap virtual kegondokan yang mengebul dari kepala Suho, hihihi. "Sampe kebawa mimpi begitu... Mana mimpinya anti-mainstream banget! Settingnya aja negeri dongeng."

Suho mengaduk-aduk gelas _chocolate frappe_ -nya yang kedua dengan salah satu tangan menopang dagu. "Nggak tau, deh. Dia ada macem-macem, kali ya, di Kanada? Makanya mimpiku aneh banget kayak gitu." Suho menghela nafas kasar.

Kris, pacar Suho dari jaman kelas 2 SMP, pergi ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan studinya di salah satu sekolah chef di sana. Kira-kira butuh waktu setara dengan menyelesaikan S1 di universitas, yaitu sekitar 4 tahun untuk menyelesaikan studi di sekolah chef tersebut. Suho yang sudah 5 tahun belakangan ini selalu lengket-damai-aman-sejahtera menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan Kris pacar tercintanya, shock berat saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kris harus menetap di Kanada selama 4 tahun untuk studi di sekolah chef tersebut selepas lulus SMA. Waktu itu Suho benar-benar tidak rela demi apapun untuk melepas Kris terbang ke benua yang nun jauh di sana. Suho bahkan sempat ngambek seharian mengunci diri di dalam kamar ala sinetron saat Kris memberitahukan kabar yang mengejutkan itu. Pada akhirnya, Suho tidak tahan untuk memendam semuanya sendirian, maka menangislah Suho meraung-raung dan merengek-rengek kepada ibunya untuk mencurahkan semua kesedihannya tentang rencana kepergian Kris. Dan akhirnya Suho mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk berpikir dewasa bahwa ini semua hanyalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru. Untuk berantisipasi menahan rasa rindunya di kemudian hari, Suho menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kris di bandara berjam-jam sebelum pesawat yang akan membawa Kris ke Kanada tiba di Incheon.

Dan Suho rasa tindakannya itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mengantisipasi kerinduannya, karena setiap hari semenjak Kris benar-benar pergi, Suho semakin merindukan cowok itu dari hari ke hari...

"Niiih, niiih. Makan dulu, gih, biar adem." Kyungsoo yang tadi bangkit dari kursinya untuk memesan 3 buah cake-in-jar menyodorkan cake-in-jar tersebut kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Kalau udah lulus nanti, toh Kris bakal balik ke Korea, kan? Nah, kalau Kris lagi berjuang keras di benua sana, kamu juga berusaha keras, dong, di sini! Jangan kayak gini mulu... Terpuruk terus gara-gara stres ditinggal pacar. Makan tidur mulu kayak beruang kutub. Belajar yang rajin, sana, buat tes seleksi lanjutan."

"Sialan. Kamu habis diskusi sama eomma-ku, ya, Kyung? Omelan kalian mirip banget, sumpah." Suho melirik jengah ke arah Kyungsoo. "Isshhh... Bukannya gitu... Aku... Aku nggak terpuruk, guys."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak terdiam, memandang Suho sahabat mereka dengan penuh perhatian.

"Apa, ya... Aku cuma nggak habis pikir aja... Kris kan udah pinter. Dia punya segudang ilmu tentang masak-memasak, kenapa masih harus repot-repot bayar mahal buat sekolah di Kanada? Dia bisa buka restoran sendiri, bikin masakannya sendiri, jadi chef handal, kaya-raya, terus dia ngelamar aku, kita nikah, hidup bahagia, dan aku bisa jadi ibu muda yang ngurus anak-anak kecil di rumah..." Suho mulai mengkhayal sekaligus ngelantur.

"Ngurus anak-anak kecil?" Sela Baekhyun sambil menyeringai jahil. "Jadi ibu panti aja sana. Cocok, deh."

Suho melotot sebal karena khayalannyaㅡeh, cita-citanya ditanggapi dengan ngawur.

"Udah, udah..." Kyungsoo menengahi sambil tertawa geli. "Oh iya, Ho, hari Sabtu besok, anak-anak SMP ngajakin reunian. Kamu pasti ikut, kan? Ada itu, tuh, si Minho! Cowok kelas sebelah yang sempet naksir kamu tapi langsung mundur teratur begitu lihat Kris nembak kamu di depan umum. Hihihi..."

"Males." Tanggap Suho cuek sambil menggigit hotdog-nya. "Bilang saja aku sudah kawin dengan seorang putra bangsawan dan pindah ke luar negeri."

"Ngapain pindah ke luar negeri? Beli mentega?" Celetuk Baekhyun sambil cengengesan lagi.

 _POW_! _Soft-case_ ponsel Suho melayang menimpuk jidat Baekhyun yang nyeletuk seenaknya itu. "Diiihhh... Ngeselin!"

.

.

.

Suho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala pusing minta ampun. Rasanya ia baru bisa jatuh tidur sekitar pukul... Pukul 11 malam. Tidak, kepalanya tidak pusing karena baru bisa tidur larut malam, tapi kepalanya pusing karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi nyaring menggugah tidurnya yang lelap sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Aduuuhhh... Siapa, sih..." Suho merengek kesal sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Ouch, Suho dapat memperkirakan bahwa lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya akan muncul kembali dan bola matanya mungkin akan memerah karena kurang tidur. Suho sempat menekan jam LED di nakas sebelah ranjangnya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. 04.49.

Suho mendengus keras-keras. "Orang waras macam apa yang menelpon dan menerima telepon subuh-subuh begini?!" Suho menyambar ponselnya kemudian mengusap layarnya yang berkedip-kedip itu. "Halo?!"

Si Penelpon itu sepertinya tengah cekikikan geli di seberang sana.

Suho menghela nafas jengah. "Oke, aku tahu siapa ini. Baekhyun-a? Atau Kyungsoo? Atau kalian berdua sedang bergantian menelpon untuk mengerjaiku? Sialan. Guys, ini nggak lucu. Aku baru bisa tidur jam 11 dan kalian tega bangetㅡ"

" _Uh-oh... Apa suara tawa maskulin ini bisa disamakan dengan suara dua gadis muda yang berisik sekaligus dua sahabat baik Suho Kim_?" Goda Si Penelpon itu dengan suara mendesah yang dibuat-buat.

Suho terperanjat. "Mu-mustahil... K-KRIS WU?! Apa ini kau?!" Jerit Suho refleks. Astaga... Astaga... Ini beneran, kan?! Suho sempat menjambak-jambak kecil ujung rambutnya, menepuk-nepuk pahanya, dan mencubit-cubit pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. "Aww!" Suho sedikit mengaduh kesakitan saat ia mencubit pipinya terlalu keras.

" _Mencubit pipi terlalu keras lagi, Nona Kim_?" Astaga, ini benar-benar Kris! Kris menghafal benar bahwa seruan Suho barusan adalah suara seruan yang biasa dikeluarkan Suho apabila Kris mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Uhuhuuu... Kris Wuuuuu... Kau jelek!" Seru Suho dengan perasaan yang bercampur-aduk; ia sebal, terkejut, senang, dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kekhawatirannya akan munculnya lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya atau urat-urat merah di bola matanya pun lenyap sudah.

Kris kembali tertawa di seberang sana. " _Uh, sedihnya. Baru kutinggal beberapa minggu saja kau sudah lupa dengan suaraku. Bagaimana kalau kutinggal sampai 4 tahun? Bisa-bisa kau sudah lupa dengan wajah tampanku saat kita bertemu lagi._ "

Suho menutup mulutnya, cekikikan mendengar kelakar Kris. "Bodoh. Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengenal suaramu kalau kau menelpon subuh-subuh begini?" Suho meledek balik. "Hei, Jelek, kau di mana? Ngapain menelponku subuh-subuh begini?" Tanya Suho lagi masih sambil tertawa geli.

" _Hmmm_..." Uuuuhh, Suho dapat membayangkan Kris tengah menyeringai jahil di seberang sana kalau cowok itu sedang bergumam seperti itu. Astaga... Suho benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kris melalui bagaimana bahagianya ia bisa mendengar suara Kris lagi seperti ini.

" _ **Aku mau mengajakmu kencan, Suho Kim**_." Ungkap Kris dengan suara rendah yang begitu lembut dan mesra.

"Kencan..?" Gumam Suho tidak percaya. "Ke-kencan? Memangnya kau sedang di maㅡ"

" _Telepon umum di persimpangan perumahanmu_." Sela Kris dengan santai.

Suho menutup mulutnya gembira. "Kau sedang di Korea?!" Suho menjerit antusias. "Astaga, Kris Wu... Kau jelek! Jelek! Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak beritahu?!"

" _Lalu apa yang aku katakan barusan kalau tidak sedang memberitahumu_?" _Jeder_. Benar juga. "Jadi... Bagaimana? Apa ajakanku diterima, hm?"

Suho tak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk tidak terus-menerus tersenyum. "Diterima!" Jawab Suho semangat sambil memberi gerakan hormatㅡwalaupun ia tahu bahwa Kris tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Suho merapatkan mantel putihnya, kemudian berjalan dengan penuh semangat menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang cukup dingin pagi itu. Untunglah rumahnya terletak di bagian depan perumahan, sehingga Suho tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh untuk mencapai kotak telepon umum di persimpangan depan perumahan untuk bertemu dengan Kris.

"Ah!" Suho tersenyum senang saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang cowok tinggi bermantel hijau gelap yang sedang bersandar di kotak telepon umum sambil meniup sebuah paper-cup dengan uap mengepul di atasnya. "Jeleeeeekkkk!" Suho berlari-lari kecil menghampiri cowok itu, kemudian... _Bruk_! Menjatuhkan dirinya memeluk Kris erat-erat.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala Suho dengan penuh sayang lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kris sedikit merunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Suho, kemudian, " _I miss you_." Berbisik mesra kepada gadis mungil itu.

 _"I hate you_." Balas Suho sambil tertawa. Suho mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Kris tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memukul-mukul kecil lengan cowok itu dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil. "Jahat! Jahat! Cowok macam apa yang menyuruh pacarnya untuk berjalan pagi-pagi di tengah kedinginan begini? Harusnya kau menelponku, menyuruhku melihat keluar ke balkon karena kau sudah ada di luar rumahku untuk menjemputku, baru kau mengajakku kencan."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama romantis di televisi." Kris menyentil hidung Suho sambil tertawa gemas. Kemudian meraih kembali paper-cup-nya dan menyodorkannya pada Suho.

Suho menerimanya kemudian mulai menyesap isinya. "Hm... Cokelat panas memang yang terbaik."

Setelah Suho menghabiskan cokelat panasnya, Kris meraih tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya. "Sudah siap?"

"Untuk kencan?" Lanjut Suho sambil tertawa senang. "Siap!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Kris menarik tangan Suho dan mengajaknya berlari-lari menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih lengang pagi-pagi buta itu.

Suho tertawa senang, ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kris, menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya menerjang angin pagi yang menyejukkan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu suka sekali membenamkan wajahmu di lenganku?" Kris bertanya dengan geli saat Suho langsung memeluk lengan Kris begitu mereka mengambil duduk di kursi bus.

"Hmmm..." Suho bergumam seadanya, masih tetap memeluk lengan Kris dengan erat. Sejenak gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu."

Satu hal yang sangat Suho sukai dari Kris adalah Kris merupakan cowok yang begitu bersih dan beraroma maskulin. Suho jadi ingat saat kencan pertamanya dengan Kris di kelas 1 SMA... Waktu itu mereka memutuskan untuk menonton pertunjukan sirkus yang diadakan di pusat kota. Suho benar-benar menyukai pertunjukan sirkus itu sampai ia merengek-rengek pada Kris untuk menonton pertunjukan sirkus itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Suho begitu tersihir oleh pertunjukan sirkus yang mengesankan itu sampai-sampai mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung pertunjukan sekitar pukul 11 malam. Sialnya lagi, dalam perjalanan pulang, hujan turun dengan derasnya seakan menghukum dua anak remaja yang masih saja keluyuran malam-malam. Mau tidak mau, mereka pun berteduh di dalam kotak telepon yang tak jauh dari lokasi gedung pertunjukan sirkus dalam keadaan sempit-sempitan dan sedikit basah kuyup. Melihat Suho yang menggigil kedinginan, Kris melepaskan sweter yang dipakainya kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Suho. Saat itu Suho benar-benar kelelahan dan kedinginan, yang ia ingat waktu itu hanyalah aroma sweter Kris yang begitu wangi itu membuatnya jatuh tidur dan keesokkan harinya ia terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan sudah berada di tempat tidurnya. Waktu bertanya kepada ibunya, ternyata malam itu Kris menggendong Suho pulang ke rumah setelah hujannya reda dan menidurkannya di kamar tidurnya.

Sungguh, waktu itu, Suho benar-benar bahagia sekali memiliki Kris sebagai pacarnya.

"Kris..." Suho membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menatap Kris dalam-dalam dengan kedua mata besarnya. "Di Kanada ada cewek-cewek seksi, nggak?"

Kris menahan tawanya yang nyaris menyembur keluar gara-gara mendengar pertanyaan konyol Suho. "Maksudmu?" Kris tergelak. "Ya jelas ada, lah."

Wajah Suho memerah. "Yang bener? Siapa aja? Ada berapa?"

"Hmmm..." Kris mengulum senyum jahilnya melihat raut serius Suho. "Kalau dihitung sama temen-temen baruku di sekolah chef itu... Sama guru-gurunya... Sama _chef master_ -nya... Wah, ada banyak, deh. Udah mau musim dingin gini aja pakaiannya mini-mini semua. Apalagi kalo udah musim panas, wuidih..."

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian mencubit paha Kris dengan keras. "Iiihhh..."

"AW!" Kris menjerit kesakitan, kemudian mengusap-usap pahanya yang sepertinya membiru karena dicubit dengan cubitan maut Suho. "Aduh, sakit tauuuu..."

"Biarin. Biar pahamu diamputasi terus kamu nggak bisa balik ke Kanada buat lihat cewek-cewek seksi itu." Ucap Suho ngawur sambil kembali mencubit-cubit kecil lengan Kris dengan kekuatan dua tangannya. "Nih, niiiihh... Biar lenganmu diamputasi juga!"

"Aduh, aduh, stooooppp..." Kris mencoba menghindari cubitan Suho, kemudian... _Grep_! Mencekal kedua tangan Suho dengan cekatan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho dan berbisik intens. "Buat apa cari yang seksi kalau aku punya kamu yang manis kayak gini, hm?"

Wajah Suho langsung memerah. Lagi. Kali ini diikuti dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Pada akhirnya Suho cuma tersenyum luluh sambil memukul kecil bahu Kris. "Dasar raja gombal cap botol minyak goreng kadaluarsa."

Kris tertawa ngakak. "Cap botol minyak goreng kadaluarsa? Huahahaha..."

.

.

.

Suho terbelalak saat ia mengetahui kemana Kris membawanya. "LaLaLand?!" Jerit Suho antusias.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mantap. "He-em."

"Wuah... Aku ingin sekali ke sini!" Seru Suho begitu gembira. Ya, LaLaLand! Sebuah taman bermain 24 jam yang baru dibuka di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sungguh, sejak dulu Suho ingiiiiin sekali kemari! "Kok kamu tau kalau aku pengen banget ke sini?"

Kris menyeringai. "Memangnya siapa yang sebulan lalu mengikuti lomba berhadiah tiket gratis LaLaLand di Twitter sampai membanjiri timeline-ku?"

Suho tersenyum malu. "Iiiiih... Namanya juga usaha!" Hihihi, benar juga. Waktu itu salah satu akun Twitter dari majalah remaja yang cukup terkenal mengadakan sebuah lomba _promote_ berhadiah 2 tiket gratis LaLaLand. Karena namanya lomba _promote_ , para peserta yang berminat harus memposting _tweet-tweet promote_ yang berhubungan dengan majalah remaja dan LaLaLand tersebut. Aih, padahal Suho sudah nyaris melupakan peristiwa yang membuatnya uring-uringan karena tidak menang itu, sedangkan Kris masih mengingatnya...

Kris berjalan selangkah ke depan, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Suho. " _Let's go_."

Dan Suho pun menerima uluran tangan Kris dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

"Yakin, nih, naik ini?"

 _Klik_! Suho memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan mantap. "Yakiiiiin."

Kris menghela nafas. "Ho, aku yang nggak yakin."

Suho pura-pura nggak dengar sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ho... Aku turun, ya..?"

Suho mendelik. "Ih, masa kamu mau ninggalin aku naik ini sendirian? Jahat banget."

"Ho..." Kris memasang wajah memelasnya. "Demi apapun, deh... Demi nusa bangsa, demi dunia akhirat, demi kesejahteraan semua makhluk hidup di alam semesta, akuㅡ"

"Maaf, Mas, bisa segera dipakai sabuk pengamannya? _Roller-coaster_ -nya akan segera beroperasi sebentar lagi."

Kris menoleh ke petugas taman bermain itu masih dengan wajah memelas. "Mbak, nanti jangan kenceng-kenceng, ya..." Pintanya aneh membuat Si Mbak petugas taman bermain itu mati-matian menahan tawa mendengar permintaan ajaib Kris.

Suho sendiri ikut tertawa ngakak melihat Kris berubah menjadi 4 dimensi seperti ini. Duh, duh... Siapa yang bakal menyangka kalau cowok tampan, optimistis, jenius, pintar masak dan maskulin ini parno abis kalau lagi naik _roller-coaster_? Hihihi...

.

.

.

"Aiihhhh! Seru banget!" Jerit Suho senang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ia menuruni tangga arena wahana _roller-coaster_. "Kriiiisss..? Ayo!" Suho berbalik, cekikikan melihat wajah pucat Kris, kemudian menuntun cowok itu turun dari tangga.

"Sialan." Gumam Kris penuh dendam. Cowok itu sedikit batuk-batuk karena... Terlalu banyak menjerit-jerit di atas sana tadi? Hahaha! "Penemu _roller-coaster_ siapa, sih? Pengen aku olesin sambel di idung sama kelopak matanya. Biar mati kepedesan."

Suho tertawa ngakak. "Apaan siiiihhhh, huahahaha..."

"Ish. Aku nggak takut." Elak Kris sok _cool_. "Cuma sebel aja. Kenapa kenceng banget, sih." Lanjutnya memberi alasan yang lagi-lagi bikin Suho ngakak.

"Udah, udah... Main yang lain, yuk?" Suho kembali memeluk lengan Kris, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan cowok itu. Suho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari wahana yang terlihat seru untuk dinaiki.

"Ho." Kris menunjuk ke sebuah stan permen kapas. "Mau?"

Suho tersenyum menatap Kris. Hihihi, akhirnya cowok ini kembali ke wujud asalnyaㅡkalau tadi ia terlihat tegang dan pucat habis-habisan, sekarang Kris kembali menjadi cowok penuh perhatian yang begitu memahami apa saja yang Suho inginkan. "Mau, dong!"

Mereka pun segera berjalan menghampiri stan yang bernuansa pink-putih tersebut.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat manis." Puji penjaga stan tersebut saat menyerahkan permen kapas pesanan mereka kepada Suho. "Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan!"

Suho dan Kris tersenyum serempak dengan rona merah di masing-masing pipi mereka. "Terimakasih!"

"Aaaamm..." Suho mengulum sejumput permen kapas itu di dalam mulutnya, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan manis yang menyebar di seluruh mulutnya. "Suapi akuuuu." Pinta Suho manja sambil membuka dan menunjuk mulutnya.

Kris terkekeh, kemudian mencubit sejumput dari gumpalan permes kapas itu dan menyuapkannya pada Suho. "Ngeeeeeng... Aaaam." Kris tertawa geli sambil menirukan suara pesawat terbang selagi menyuapkannya pada Suho.

"Kris enggak ambil?" Tanya Suho dengan mulut penuh. Heran karena sepertinya sejak tadi Kris tidak mengambil sejumput pun.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku kan nggak suka makanan yang manis-manis."

"Yah, terus kenapa beli sebanyak ini?" Suho meratapi setangkai permen kapas yang masih cukup banyak itu. "Tahu gitu tadi kita beli popcorn atau pizza..."

"Nggak papa." Kris mengusak puncak kepala Suho dengan sayang. "Kamu kan suka banget sama permen kapas."

Sekali lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini, Kris berhasil membuat wajah Suho merona karena tersipu akan perilaku Kris yang begitu memanjakannya.

.

.

.

"Huahm..."

"Ngantuk?" Tanya Kris sambil menyentuh pipi Suho yang sedang bersandar di lengannya.

Suho mengangguk-angguk sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Gimana nggak ngantuk, diajak keluar dari jam 5 subuh." Suho membetulkan posisi duduknya, kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kris.

Kris terkekeh. "Tapi seneng, kaaaannn?"

Suho tersenyum. "He-eh."

Suho diam sejenak, menikmati bagaimana nyamannya bersandar kepada Kris seperti ini. Sejenak Suho mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap _floral-watch_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 15.40. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. LaLaLand, teater drama musikal ala Yunani, toko spesialis boneka beruang, makan siang lezat di sebuah kafe pinggir jalan... Suho benar-benar senang sekali mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu bersama Kris.

"Eng?" Kris menaikkan alisnya, kemudian menunjuk sebuah tangkai putih yang digenggam Suho sedari tadi. "Itu apa?"

"Hehehe..." Suho cengengesan. "Tangkai permen kapas." Jelasnya.

"Ya ampun." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli. "Buat apa dibawa-bawa?"

"Mau kutempel di pintu kamar..." Jawab Suho sambil memainkan tangkai itu. "Terus aku tulisin di sebelahnya, tangkai permen kapas yang dibelikan Kris di LaLaLand. Lucu, kan?"

Kris tersenyum geli mendapati betapa polos dan manisnya gadis mungilnya itu.

"Ho..."

"Hm...?" Suho bergumam menanggapi tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari tangkai putih yang masih dimainkannya itu.

.

" _ **Aku sayang banget sama kamu.**_ "

.

Suho baru saja mau menoleh saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan Kris mendekap tubuhnya semakin dekat dan Kris mengecup kening Suho dengan hangat.

Kris menyudahi kecupannya, kemudian ia mengusap rambut Suho dengan penuh sayang. "Inget itu, ya..."

Suho tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku juga sayang banget sama Kris..." Balas Suho pelan.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya sang gadis angkat bicara.

"Kris..."

" _ **Apa setelah hari yang begitu indah ini... Kris bakal balik lagi ke Kanada..?**_ "

Kris diam menatap Suho, kemudian menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

" _ **Kamu sanggup menungguku, kan**_?"

"Selama kau nggak kepincut sama cewek-cewek seksi Kanada." Jawab Suho dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, membuat Kris tertawa geli.

"Nggak akan." Kris menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang kemudian bertaut dengan jari kelingking Suho. " _I promise you I will always be there by your side_ , Suho Kim."

Orang bilang, waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat saat kita benar-benar menikmatinya. Bus yang mereka tumpangi pun sudah berhenti di halte perumahan rumah Suho, yang itu artinya Suho harus segera turun karena bus ini akan segera berangkat lagi membawa Kris dan penumpang lainnya menuju ke Incheon.

Suho tersenyum menatap Kris dari luar jendela bus. Suho sendiri tak mengerti barang itu senyuman lirih, senyuman getir, ataupun senyuman yang dibuat-buat. Tangannya terasa begitu berat saat ia melambai ke arah Kris. "Sampai jumpa, Kris."

Di dalam bus, Kris pun juga begitu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan mengatakan salam perpisahan yang sama.

Mereka terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya bus itu bergerak perlahan dan menghilang dari pandangan Suho.

Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar sekali. Mensyukuri atas apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Mensyukuri bagaimana saat-saat indahnya dengan Kris hari ini berlangsung dengan begitu sempurna di setiap detailnya. Dan Suho berhasil. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu tulus, bahagia, dan gembira. Ia berlari-lari riang meninggalkan halte menuju ke rumahnya, dalam hati bersiap untuk menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini bersama Kris kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sahabat-sahabatnya.

 _Drrrt... Drrrt..._ Suho menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar kencang di dalam saku mantelnya. Ia merogoh ponselnya kemudian menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip itu. Sebaris nomor telepon yang tidak dikenal sedang mencoba menghubungi ponselnya. Suho termenung sejenak menatap layar ponselnya, sampai akhirnya ia mengusap layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. "Halo?"

"Ah... Suho noona?"

"Iya, ini siapa?" Tanya Suho sambil menaikkan alisnya karena ia rasa jarang sekali ada yang memanggilnya 'noona'.

"Aku Sehun, Noona."

"Oh, Sehunnie?!" Seru Suho riang. Ya, Sehun! Adik laki-laki Kris yang saat ini masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. "Ada apa? Tumben menelpon! Aku baru sajaㅡ"

" _ **Kris hyung sedang koma, noona... Bisakah noona datang ke sini secepatnya?**_ "

.

.

.

Lutut Suho lemas begitu ia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu putih di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di tengah Seoul. Tidak, tidak. Lutut Suho, bahkan seluruh tubuh Suho sudah lemas sejak Sehun menelponnya tadi. Pikiran Suho kacau. Ia bahkan sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia rasakan.

"Kejadiannya pukul 5 pagi ini... Di dekat telepon umum di persimpangan perumahan rumah noona."

 _Apa?_

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kata salah seorang saksi mata, ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang melaju dari sisi kanan dan... Waktu itu Kris hyung sedang menyebrang dari arah minimarket menuju ke kotak telepon umum."

Suho menatap Sehun nanar.

 _Apa_?

 _Apa-apaan semua ini.._?

 _Kenapa_...

"Tabrakannya memang tidak terlalu keras, setelah tertabrak Kris hyung sempat berguling menuju ke arah kotak telepon umum, tapi..." Sehun menghela nafasㅡseakan tak tega melanjutkan ucapannya. "...Kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik di sebelah kotak umum itu dengan menyakitkan, kata para saksi."

 _Tidak mungkin..._

"Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti bahwa Kris hyung diam-diam pulang ke Korea." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah. "Ia mengambil penerbangan paling akhir dari Kanada dan sampai pada pendaratan paling pertama di Korea."

 _Tidak_...

"Dokter bilang..." Sehun buru-buru menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau Sehun tengah mati-matian menahan tangisnya. "...Kecil kemungkinannya untuk sadar... Kemungkinan hilang ingatan... Dan kemungkinanㅡ"

.

 _ **"BOHONG!"**_

.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Suho yang terengah setelah berteriak kencang seperti barusan. "Noo-noona..."

"Kau sedang berbohong, kan, Sehun-a?!" Seru Suho dengan suara bergetar. "Orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini bukan Kris, kan?! Kau sedang membohongiku, kan?! Menyusun cerita karangan menyedihkan tentang kecelakaan Kris, kan?!"

"Noo... Noona..." Sehun berganti menatap Suho nanar. "Aku tidak..."

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Semua bohong!" Suara Suho melemah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mulai memukul-mukul Sehun dengan tidak terkendali. "Bohong... Uhuhuhuu..."

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk." Seorang dokter berjas putih mengayunkan tangannya mempersilahkan Suho dan Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan berpintu putih tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Dokter." Ucap Sehun pelan, kemudian berdiam diri di tempatnya membiarkan Suho masuk terlebih dahulu.

Suho berjalan pelan menghampiri sesosok laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut.

Lalu berlutut di samping ranjang tempat Kris terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Kris..." Panggil Suho dengan suara pelan. Tangannya terangkat, bergerak lemah untuk menyingkap rambut cokelat Kris yang menutupi dahinya. Kemudian diam sejenak memandang wajah putih Kris yang memucat. Kedua mata Kris yang terpejam. Bibir pucat Kris yang terkatup rapat. Perban putih yang membalut kepala Kris. Sejumlah luka yang tergoreskan di bagian wajah dan leher Kris.

Suho mencoba untuk tenang.

Sebisa mungkin untuk tenang.

Suho sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

"Menurutmu..."

"... _ **Apa arti dari semua yang terjadi hari ini**_..?"

 _Gagal_.

Suho tidak bisa untuk tenang karena pada kenyataannya ia mulai terisak setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

"Kamu..."

"... _ **Apa kamu mencoba untuk memberitahu sesuatu padaku**_..?"

Suho teringat dengan kata-kata Kris di bus dalam perjalanan pulang sore tadi.

" _ **Mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa kamu menyayangiku**_..?"

"Apa kamu..."

Suho menggunakan lengannya dengan susah-payah untuk mengusap air matanya.

"... _ **Apa kamu mencoba untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku**_?"

" _ **Untuk selamanya**_?"

Air mata Suho berderai. Sekali lagi, Suho mengeluarkan semua tangisannya. Meluapkan emosinya. Memancarkan kesedihannya.

Suho begitu sedih. Melihat Kris yang sangat-amat dicintainya tengah berada di ambang kehidupan dan kematian seperti ini. Suho juga terpukul. Terpukul apabila mengingat kejadian hari ini... Salah satu hari dari hari-hari paling bahagia di dalam hidupnya. Suho benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa arti dari semua yang terjadi hari ini, apakah seseorang yang berkencan dengannya hari ini, mengajaknya pergi ke LaLaLand, menjerit-jerit heboh di _roller-coaster_ bersamanya, membelikan setangkai permen kapas untuknyaㅡapa seseorang itu adalah Kris yang sesungguhnya..?

 _Atau hanya bayangan Kris yang mencoba untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya..?_

Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri Suho yang menangis semakin hebat. "Noona..." Sehun merengkuh bahu Suho dan mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Sehunnie..." Isak Suho, kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada Sehun dan menangis di sana.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho. "Gwenchana..." Bisiknya. "Kris hyung..."

" _ **Kris hyung pasti baik-baik saja.**_ "

.

.

.

Malam itu Jumat, 12 Oktober 2012 pukul 22.05.

Tim dokter yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam ruang rawat Kris keluar dari ruangan dan dengan raut wajah sangat berdukaㅡmengatakan bahwa Tuhan sudah berkehendak.

Berkehendak untuk mengambil salah satu makhluk ciptaan-Nya di dalam ruang rawat tersebut.

Suho menangis sedih dan pasrah. Menangis hebat dan kalut.

Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling terdalam, diam-diam ia merasa lega.

 _Setidaknya Kris sudah tidak lagi merasakan kesakitan di ambang kehidupan dan kematiannya._

.

.

.

"Sehunnie..."

"Iya, noona?"

Suho terdiam menatap satu titik pada kain putih yang menutupi sekujur tubuh Kris.

.

" _ **Apa menurutmu Kris bahagia mengingatku di dalam tidur panjangnya**_?"

.

Sehun tersenyum.

" _ **Heaven knows, Suho noona...**_ "

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Suho ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan begitu erat.

" _ **Heaven knows.**_ "

.

" _ **Thanks for everything happened today, Kris Wu. No matter where you are, no matter how you are, you will always be there by my side**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **just like what you promised to me. I loved, love, and will always love you, more than forever.**_ "

.

.

.

 _And all I can do is hope and pray..._

 _...Cause heaven knows._

.

 _ **THE END!**_

.

.

.

Hiyyyaaaa akhirnya selesai juga! XD

Maaf banget ya Kris nya aku bikin jadi qoit di sini -.-v abisnya udah kebayang alurnya bakalan jadi gini... Ehehehe XD

Alur kecepetan? Bahasa kurang baku? Out of character parah? Opening garing? Ending ngeselin? Mau ngasih saran? Tumpahin thoughts kalian tentang ff ini di review ya ^^ dengan review dan saran kalian, aku bisa tahu selera kalian dan menerapkan saran&kritik kalian di ff krisho-ku selanjutnya^^

Leave some review, please? ^^


End file.
